Free-for-All
:"Deathmatch" redirects here. For the team-based alternative, see Team Deathmatch. Free-for-All, also known as "FFA", "Deathmatch" (Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2) or "Wolfpack of 1"http://mp1st.com/2014/03/31/call-duty-ghost-playlists-updated-april-fools/#.VFP3bfnF-Yc (the last of which as an April Fool's day joke), is a Call of Duty ''multiplayer gametype, which puts every player against each other. Universal Rules *Maximum number of players is 8 *Points are scored by killing enemy players *+5, +50, or +100 Points awarded for a kill *No single assists Rule Variations Call of Duty Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Score to win is 125 points (equivalent to 25 kills) Call of Duty: World at War *Score to win is 150 points (equivalent to 30 kills) *2 Points awarded for an enemy dog kill - it is possible to win with fewer than 30 kills if enough dogs are killed Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Score to win is 1500 points (equivalent to 30 kills) *Each kill gives 50 points. *Free-for-All Victor I unlocks the title "Lone Wolf." *Free-for-All Victor II unlocks the title "The Feared." *Free-for-All Victor III unlocks the "Joystick" emblem. *Calling in a Tactical Nuke Killstreak while having less kills than another player will end the match in defeat, regardless of how many kills the nuke obtains. It will also not complete the "Ultimate Sacrifice" Challenge. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Score to win is 1500 points (equivalent to 30 kills) *Each kill takes 50 points by default *Tactical Insertions cannot be used to prevent boosting Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Score to win is 1500 points (equivalent to 30 kills) *Each kill gives 50 points. *Free For All Victor: Place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd.... at least # times in Free For All matches. *II and III Challenges unlock a Title and an Emblem. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Score to win is 30 Points (equivalent to 30 kills) *Each kill gives 100 points towards pointstreaks *It is possible to win with less than 30 kills if a player gets an assisted suicide *Tactical Insertions are blocked to prevent boosting Call of Duty: Ghosts *30 kills within 10 minutes wins. *Free For All Victor: Place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd.... at least 5 times in Free For All matches. *I and II Challenges unlock the "Scary Clown" Patches. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *30 kills within 10 minutes wins. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIIhttps://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/642239667639853056 * 30 kills to be first place * Top 3 players win * 10 minute matches Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * 30 kills to be first place * Top 3 players win * 10 minute matches Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * 25 kills to be victorious * Top 3 players win * 10 minute matches Call of Duty: WWII *30 kills to be first place *Top 3 players win *10 minute matches Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *30 kills to be first place *Top 3 players win *10 minute matches Variations Hardcore Featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 andCall of Duty: Black Ops 2Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' (custom games only) is a hardcore version of Free-for-All. Same rules apply except players have 30% of normal health. Upon death, respawn time is fixed at 7.5 seconds (unlike 15-second waves in Hardcore Team Deathmatch), during which time the dead player can spectate other players. However, due to the fact of it being a hardcore mode, as well as widespread camping and simply the fact that it is every player for themselves with common one hit kills makes the playlist considerably less popular than its regular counterpart. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 features radio sounds for Hardcore Free-for-All, Free-for-All Pro, and 3rd person Free-For-All radio sounds could be heard in 3rd Person Cage Match. But these three game modes have either been scrapped or removed in patches. Gallery WaW Playlist FFA.png|World at War Free-for-All icon. ELITE_Free-For-All.png|''Black Ops'' playlist icon. Free-for-All BOII.png|''Black Ops II'' playlist icon. Free-for-All CoDG.png|''Ghosts'' playlist icon. Free-for-All AW.png|''Advanced Warfare'' playlist icon. FreeForAll_MenuIcon_BOIII.png|''Black Ops III'' playlist icon. Free-For-All Icon IW.png|''Infinite Warfare'' playlist icon. HC FFA Icon IW.png|''Infinite Warfare'' Hardcore variant playlist icon. Ffaicon.png|''Black Ops 4'' playlist icon. Videos Call of Duty Call of Duty 9 30 2013 - Railyard 1 with 50 points Call of Duty 1 Harbor 12 31 2013 Call of Duty: Finest Hour Call of Duty Finest Hour (PS2) Online Gameplay (Oasis)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Call of Duty 2 Call Of Duty 2 Deathmatch on Brecourt 25-2|Gameplay in Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Overgrown - Free For All 5|Gameplay in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: World at War COD WAW - Free For All - 30-4|Gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 CoD MW2 Free-For-All Terminal P90 Silencer No Commentary|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops A bit of BO1 free for all D|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Free For All Terminal (MW3)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Bo2 Free for all FUN|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Ghosts Call of duty ghosts free for all fog gameplay|Gameplay on Fog. CALL OF DUTY GHOST Pistol and tac knife free for all|Gameplay on Prison Break. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Cod aw-free for all 30-0 gameplay|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops III PS4 BO3 Fringe|Gameplay on Fringe References ja:フリーフォーオール Category:Call of Duty Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Gametypes‎ Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty Online Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: WWII Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Gametypes